Just In Case
by Silently Broken
Summary: Just in case. Simple Words for simple precautions which could save your life. Which could cause your death too. DeathFic


Just In Case 

PG for death

Disclaimer – don't own yugioh. Thank you.

---- 

It was a cold and stormy day. High waves, dark clouds, and rough winds. A bad day to go on a boat. If only they knew that sooner. The small little boy with three - colored spiky hair shivered on deck. He decided to put on a life vest. Just in case.

Today was a good day to go bike riding. It was a nice day and the sun was out. His bike needed to get out anyway. It was getting rusted and full of cobwebs from sitting idle in the garage too long. He jumped on the bike and then remembered something his parents and Amane always told him. Always put on a helmet. He ran to the closet and took out his big, bulky helmet and jammed it onto his fluffy white hair. Just in case.

Big sister wanted him to dive the car. Not his beautiful prized motorcycle, but the ugly, bumpy car. To get groceries. He could easily do that with his motorcycle, but _nooo. _He hated the car, mostly because of the restraining straps it had. He _hated_ be restrained. However, he put in on, for Isis and Rishid. Just in case.

He was correct. The high waves rocked the boat side to side. He decided to back inside. If only he decided to do that sooner. Just as the boat rocked, he was bounced over board. Thankfully, he was wearing his life jacket. Sighing gratefully, he remember what his thoughts a few moments before. _Just in case._

Ahh. The feeling of the wind on your face was wonderful. However, the ride was rather bumpy. He shrugged. There was a gas station, a couple blocks down. He could fill the tires with air, since there seemed to that much, which was probably causing bike to ride roughly, instead of the usual smoothness. Suddenly, up ahead there was small girl blocking the path. He rode into the street to avoid her. He tried to rid of the curb, but was unsuccessful. It ended up with him toppling off the bike. He was thankful for his helmet, otherwise he might have had some serious brain damage. He was a little stunned, but nothing more. He remembered his thoughts from earlier. _Just in case. _

The car was uncomfortable. Scratch that, it was just one step from torture. The seats were itchy and the radio and air con didn't work. As he stopped at a red light, a car bumped him harshly from behind. He jerked forward and was out of wind. Thank goodness for the seat belt. He remembers Isis and Rishid talking to him earlier about seatbelts. And he remembered telling himself _just in case._

He was in trouble now. The ship had had sunk and the people were coming down in lifeboats. He tried to get their attention. As he neared one, suddenly a large wave separated them. He tried in vain to reach the boat again. Then he realized that the life jacked that kept him afloat was why he could not anchor himself, since he was moving along with the current. With horror, he remembered his earlier words. _Just in case. _Realized now, a life jacket would not help. Quickly, he tried to unattach the jacket and swim back to the life boat, however, his head struck something and all went black.

A car was coming. A large car. He tried to roll to a side, but the car was coming in too fast. He had heard that once a child had kept his head and body low and survived by letting the car pass. He decided to try that. He tried to lay flat as possible. As the oncoming car came faster and faster, he realized that his bulky helmet was sticking up. There was no time to take it off while the car came. As the came was right above him, he realized that the helmet was useless in this situation and as a sicken crack was heard, he remembered his earlier words, _just in case, _and he knew no more.

As he came out of his shock, he realized that another car was coming towards him. It was followed by a couple other police car at high speed. And it wasn't stopping! Since they were almost there, he had no chance of escaping. The car hit him, and he jerked towards the window, but the seat belts held him tight. If the seat belt hadn't held him so tight, he realized, he might have been about to fly though the window and into the grass field with nothing more than a few glass cuts. Now he couldn't feel his legs or arms as blood pooled under him. He remembered his words that were saviors and destroyers as well. _Just in case_. These words repeated themselves until he sank into unconsciousness.

Oh, dear. I think I killed them again. Did you get it? I killed yugi, ryou, and malik. Sob! I wonder were the yamis were though. Oh well!

Please Review and happy reading!


End file.
